Gerosha Cemetery
The Gerosha Cemetery is... History Pre-Gerosha and Tobey bury Alison in a precursor to the Gerosha Cemetery. Original quality here.]] Little is made clear in most materials for The Battle for Gerosha about exactly where Alison would have initially been buried. However, it is possible that it could have been at the Casey Cemetery on Lenn Rd. not far from Newburgh. A more likely candidate is the Plainview Memorial Cemetery located in Boon Twp. However, the concept art still used for Tobey and Stan attending her burial is of is the Pleasant Rest Cemetery in Sunset Valley in The Sims 3. This means that the mausoleum is portrayed as being in the wrong spot. What is known is that there was no cemetery in Boonville itself at the time of Alison's burial. Construction After the dust settles from the battle in The Battle for Gerosha, Stan and Shalia use about a billion dollars of their treasure to initiate the rebuilding of Boonville as Gerosha. They let the local economy do most of the hard work, but embark on several projects. Stan defers a few million dollars to the formation of SCALLOP, and also builds a home for himself to live in called the Triangulum. Alison's original grave was desecrated by the Hebbleskins; so a plot of land not far from Gerosha city limits is purchased and forested. Amidst the foresting, a radio station is built. Located on the same plot of land is the Gerosha Cemetery. Its initial construction consisted of the radio station, a few sections of land for placing graves, and three mausoleums. These mausoleums would double as exhibits for town history, turning the cemetery into an open-air memorial / museum. The Flippo Mausoleum initially stored the remains of Alexis Hood, Marissa Hood, Tobey Flippo, and Alison Flippo on its second floor. An approximation of Dwayne Lloyd's grave was created for the first floor, which became symbolic of Hell and evil. Dwayne's actual body could not be recovered, as it had been broken down by Marl-Q Industries and was being used to study "Dwayne Strain." SCALLOP officials had one simple request: that they build some rooms and a catacomb system underneath the cemetery. Stan gave them clearance to do so, and to block off the secret passageway so only those authorized to know would know how to access it. Stan and Shalia are assassinated Town founders / heroes Stan and Shalia were assassinated in 2006 by Hebbleskin operatives, with a witness being the young Gunner Soorfelt who would later be one of two murderers of Erin Flippo. However, they were highly revered to the point of an entire warehouse being made of statues of them, made out of various materials. Upon their deaths, their urns were added to the upper room of the Flippo Mausoleum. ''Sodality'' timeline asdf ''Centipede + 49'' aftermath asdf Components asdf Notable burials asdf See also * The Battle for Gerosha * Ciem Tomorrow * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Ciem (Dana McArthur) * Lex Philippine * Andy Baret * Devin Spanz * Gerosha * Triangulum External links * Gerosha Cemetery Grand Tour art gallery at DeviantArt Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe